Tweets Para Os Escritores de 39 Clues
by Lauren Collins
Summary: O título pode estar meio sem noção, mas...


**Tweets Completamente Educados Para Os Escritores de 39 Clues**

Sinopse: Minhas conversas (fictícias) no twitter com os autores de 39 Clues!

Alerta para: palavões.

Infelizmente, a droga do site não me deixou colocar o arroba, então, fica assim mesmo:(

Pra entender:

LaurenCollins - quem está falando então é a Jude e não eu.

JudeWatson - quem está falando sou eu e não a Jude.

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1 – JUDE WATSON<span>

**JudeWatson** Obrigada por me aceitar, Jude. Posso te chamar assim?

**LaurenCollins** Claro, sem problema! Adoro conversar com meus fãs!

**JudeWatson** Owwnn! :) Qual é o seu livro de 39 Clues preferido? Incluindo The Black Book, Vespers Rising e The Medusa Plot?

**LaurenCollins** (rindo) Hmmm... Acho que Alerta de Tempestade. E você?

**JudeWatson** Primeiro de tudo, não estou sendo puxa-saco! Eu AMO Nas Profundezas! Mas fico dividida entre ele, Alerta de Tempestade e O Último Desafio!

**LaurenCollins** Oh! Obrigada :)

**JudeWatson** Qual é o seu personagem preferido?

**LaurenCollins** (rindo) Adivinhe!

**JudeWatson** Acho que sei qual é!

**LaurenCollins** Sério? Então qual é?

**JudeWatson** HAHAHA! Não vou te dizer!

**LaurenCollins** (rindo)

**JudeWatson** Agora, o assunto mais sério.

**LaurenCollins** Qual é?

**JudeWatson** O QUE DIABOS TINHA NA SUA CABEÇA PARA CRIAR O IDIOTA DO EVAN VESPER TOLLIVER?

**LaurenCollins** Oh! Você acha que ele é um Vesper?

**JudeWatson** Não mude de assunto, Ekaterina! *olhos estreitos* POR QUÊ? Acho que todas as garotas (pelo menos a maioria) preferem o Ian ao Evan!

**LaurenCollins** Situação hipotética a seguir. Se um garoto fingisse que está apaixonado por você, e você também está por ele, e depois te deixasse, o que VOCÊ faria?

(pausa de cinco minutos para responder. Não me pergunte)

**JudeWatson** Ok, eu entendo o ponto. Mas o Ian é melhor do que o Evan! E ele ama a Amy SIM!

**LaurenCollins** Prove.

**JudeWatson** Ele ficou com ciúmes da Amy em TMP!

**LaurenCollins** Isso não significa muita coisa.

**JudeWatson** SIGNIFICA SIM!

**LaurenCollins** Não, não significa.

**JudeWatson** ARGH!

**LaurenCollins** (rindo) Acalme-se!

**JudeWatson** Não dê uma de Alistair Oh comigo, Watson! EU QUERO AMIAN!

**LaurenCollins** Imagino que isso seja a combinação de Amy + Ian. Acertei?

**JudeWatson** Odeio vocês Ekats.

**LaurenCollins** (rindo) De que clã você é?

**JudeWatson** *dá um sorriso malvado para a tela* Lucian.

**LaurenCollins** Oh!

**JudeWatson** Com medo?

**LaurenCollins** Na verdade, não. Eu havia imaginado que você era de outro clã.

**JudeWatson** Sério? Por quê? Qual?

(Perceberam que eu me desviei totalmente do assunto Evan? Maldita Ekaterina!)

**LaurenCollins** Seu background tem várias imagens de livros, bandas e quadros. Achei que você fosse uma Janus.

**JudeWatson** Oh. EI! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DISTRAINDO!

**LaurenCollins** É claro que não! Por que eu faria isso?

**JudeWatson** Quando uma pessoa me distrai, aquela vez é a primeira e última.

**LaurenCollins** (suspiro) Por que vocês Lucian estão sempre fazendo ameaças? O mundo seria melhor sem elas.

**JudeWatson** Não sei; mas é legal ameaçar alguém! Olha quem fala! Não foram os Lucian que criaram bombas atômicas!

**LaurenCollins** Ok, ok, nós criamos algumas calamidades, mas nossas invenções mudaram o mundo!

**JudeWatson** Os Lucian são foda! Ele é o melhor clã de todos os outros!

**LaurenCollins** Ah, a arrogância. É claro que você é uma Lucian.

**JudeWatson** Eu não sou arrogante! Talvez um pouco, mas...

**LaurenCollins** Tenho que ir daqui a pouco; preciso terminar um capítulo de A King's Ransom. Quer me perguntar mais uma coisa?

**JudeWatson** AAAHHHHH! VOCÊ ESTÁ ESCREVENDO ELE AGORA? TIPO, AGORA-AGORA? EU QUERO VER!

**LaurenCollins** (gargalhando) Não posso. Meu agente não me deixa.

**JudeWatson** FODA-SE O QUE ELE PENSA! EU QUEROOOOO!

**LaurenCollins** Não.

**JudeWatson** POR FAVOR?

**LaurenCollins** (chocada) Está se rebaixando a este ponto?

**JudeWatson** Para você ver o quanto a minha curiosidade é grande, mas, agora, por favor, me deixe ver!

**LaurenCollins** Nem que você se ajoelhasse. Sinto muito, mas não posso mesmo.

**JudeWatson** NÃÃÃO! *se recuperando* Tudo bem, eu supero. Vou te fazer uma pergunta agora. Não, espera. Duas. Posso?

**LaurenCollins** Claro.

**JudeWatson** Vou deixar a melhor para o final. Então, tem alguém dos autores que gosta de Amian?

**LaurenCollins** Boa pergunta! Mas eu, realmente, não posso responder com 100% de certeza. Nós nunca nos reunimos para conversar sobre a série. Nós tirávamos todas as nossas dúvidas por telefone e por meio dos nossos agentes. Vou continuar no próximo tweet, ok?

**JudeWatson** (ansiosa)

**LaurenCollins** Eu chutaria no Peter.

**JudeWatson** O Peter? Eu fico dividida. Ele "criou" (aspas porque já tinha um clima entre Amy e Ian logo no primeiro livro) Amian, mas depois criou o Kurt! Por falar nisso, o nome Kurt é tão feio!

**LaurenCollins** (rindo) É verdade (desculpe, Peter!). Evan é muito melhor.

**JudeWatson** Nem venha com essa. Ian Kabra é muito melhor do que Evan Tolliver. Sinceramente, até Ian Cobra fica melhor do que Evan Toscolliver.

**LaurenCollins** O que você disse?

**JudeWatson** Esqueça. Você não vai entender. O apelido está em português.

**LaurenCollins** Você mora no Brasil? Eu sempre quis is pra aí!

**JudeWatson** Por que todos dizem isso? Enfim, já que estamos falando nisso agora, vocês podiam colocar o Brasil na rota dos Cahill, né? De preferência, Salvador. Mas deixa queito.

**LaurenCollins** (rindo) Ok. Vou ver. Ih! Já tenho que ir!

**JudeWatson** Faltou a segunda pergunta!

**LaurenCollins** Vai ter que ser para outra hora. Tchau, Lauren. Adorei conversar com você ;)

**JudeWatson** Eu sei. Todas as pessoas dizem isso.

**LaurenCollins** Lucian.

**JudeWatson** Ekaterina.

* * *

><p>Certo. O QUE FOI ISSO? Bom, uma pequena (e, mais uma vez, fictícia) conversa com a autora de três livros de 39 Clues, a primeira mulher que escreveu para essa incrível e perfeita série, Jude Watson!<p>

Por favor, comentem! *cara de cahorro abandonado*


End file.
